Till Your Gone
by blusnwbunni
Summary: Follow best friends through their last years at Hogwarts. ok yeah that summary sucked. :p try the story though please? i promise its nor horrific... yet :D  remusxoc siriusxoc


why hello my pretties~ here is a story for you to love flourish and enjoy. it is a collab between i, blusnwbunni, and eligoldsworthy'sgirl27 (check her out shes pretty awsome)

anyways on we go shall we?

DISCLAIMER: neither of us (though wish as we may) own harry potter or any of J.K. Rowlings characters, althogh every OC, new event or twist belongs to one or both of us. Thanks :)

* * *

~INTRODUCTION~

I heard the loud shrilling blast of the whistle! "Train's here!" I shouted. I was the only one on the platform at this time. You must understand my enthusiasm, I'm normally cooped up in this castle almost all summer. I visit the Lupins and Potters like every year, but that was almost a month ago when I last saw them! I need my friends, sure Hogwarts in never boring-even when there are no students around, Peeves makes sure of that- but it's so boring and lonesome without your pals whom you see every day for 9 out of the 12 months in a year. Ah, I see the questions in your mind, I see it winding and twisting, wondering. Why am I at Hogwarts year-round? Well it's my home of course. My only living relative lives here it's his home too. You see Albus Dumbledore is my great-grandfather and no, I am not all-knowing or an amazing wizard like him, I'm your average 17 year old wizard- with slight perks- that came from my friends not my heritage.

My friends are my life, I would do anything for them. My boys James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. James Potter is one of my best of mates- along with the rest of the Marauders of course: Remus Lupin- perfect and bookworm, Sirius Black- man-whore (and only us marauders may call him that thank you very much), girls adore him (hes got a bloody fan club), Peter Pettigrew- small and mousey, looks out of place with the other three, but he's good, quiet, but good. And my girls Analeigh Potter - twins with James, those two are so similar sometimes it's a tad creepy... but they've got their differences some...big differences and Lily Evens- the topic of little James's wet dreams, seriously the bookworm rule obeying girl has James Potter, THE James Potter, on his knees half the time, not that I really care I find it hilarious. Unfortunately my girls and boys don't always get along so well...mainly Lily doesn't like, err, hates James and James he sorta loves her... it's a tad problematic at times but it's all good. So now I'm currently waiting on the platform for people to arrive, not any people mind you, my people- my friends.

**

* * *

**"Mum, let's go! I have to see Alex!" I moaned. "Why are we still waiting? We are going to be late" I called out loudly. "Analeigh, honey calm down." We are leaving right now." My mum said smiling down at me. "Sirius dear are you ready?" she asked "yes ma'am. I'm ready." Sirius black, my brother's best friend, man whore extraordinaire, and of course the object of my affects since fourth year, called down the stairs. Sirius came out of his room and threw me a grin. I tried to look as nonchalant as possible but failed as a small goofy grin spread across my lips as soon as he left the room.

"Analeigh, he lives here and is still oblivious?" my mum tsked. "I'm good at pretending mum; Alex told me I should do this thing called 'theater'." I grinned. "Where are your father and brother? James! Charles! Get down here we are going to miss the train!" she hollered. Both boys clambered down the stairs. "Finally" I sighed. "Where's Sirius?" James inquired looking around. "Outside dear, come now Charles lets get going" mum said sparing a glance my way before James dashed out the door. "Mum, stop being so... so… obvious!" I called as I walked out the door and to the car.

We were taking the muggle way to the train station, much like we did every year, only this year we happened to be… squished. You see Sirius had recently run away from his house. Not much of a family really, now he officially is a potter's child. Mum and dad love him like he was their own. Everyone in my family gets along great. For the most part that is, as twins James and I have the natural sibling disputes but very far and in-between. Back to being squished, I was currently up against a window and Sirius. We use a muggle car and it only has five seats. Dad has only placed an enchantment on the trunk to enlarged it slightly, just enough to fit our trunks. But two big boys about 6'2 each and little 'ol me barely hitting 5'4 sitting in a confined space isn't always the best of ideas. And let's not forget the awkward tension hanging in the air, or maybe that's just me. We hopped on bored the Hogwarts Express precisely 2 minutes to eleven when it takes off. Then we headed off with yet another boring and uninteresting train ride.

* * *

well that seemes short, hopefully future chapters will be longer :) Review please~

3 blusnwbunni && eligoldsworthy'sgirl27


End file.
